joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Silk
Silk (Cindy Moon) was an average Korean-American girl. Her lifetime goal is to lead the world into a new generation. She eventually got bitten by a radioactive Spider like Spider-Man. Unlike Spider-Man, she has less superhuman strength than him, but she also possesses more agility than him and an advanced Spider-Sense far more sensitive then other totems. She possesses the ability to produce organic webbing from her fingertips. Personality Cindy Moon is a nature lover who would much rather to use her Powers to help Mother Earth instead of fighting crime. Cindy always is a strict follower of rules and regulations , especially when carrying her many handbooks. However, she can be overbearing and rude without realizing it. Relationships * Peter Parker: '''Peter and Cindy seem to have a lot of differences, but Cindy has a very obsessive likeness towards him. '''Powers and Abilities * Claws: Her ability to spin webs with her fingertips also allows her to form claw-like extrusions from them. * Enhanced Hearing: through the web line users can amp listening ability to eavesdrop on conversations. * Trapping Combat: Cindy can ensnare opponents with cleverly placed webbing. * Spider-Sense: Cindy can sense nearing danger, Her spider sense is much stronger than Peter’s. * Supernatural Agility: '''Cindy is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more agile than Spider-Man. * '''Supernatural Balance: '''Cindy possesses limitless balance capabilities, She has better balance than Spider-Man. * '''Absolute Endurance: Cindy is one of the few almighty examples of Absolute Condition. * Enhanced Immunity: Cindy is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. * Supernatural Leap: Cindy can jump incredible distances and land safely. She has the ability to Jump higher and farther than Peter. * Absolute Reflexes: When using her spider sense, Cindy possesses reflexes, being able to react to everything there is, no matter how fast it comes. Cindy has better reflexes then Peter * Enhanced Regeneration: Cindy can regenerate completely so long as she is not instantly killed by an attack. * Enhanced Senses: ''' Cindy's senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are more acute than Spiderman. * '''Supernatural Vision: Cindy can see a target several kilometers away without optical aid. * Seismic Sense: '''Cindy can detect and perceive vibrations in the earth. She also pick up vibrations through generated web threads. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Cindy is faster than Spider-Man. * '''Flow Motion: Cindy can fluidly move around on both land and air. She’s not as good as Peter. * Predator Instinct: '''Cindy Possess instincts innate to a predatory creature this is most likely due too her spider bite. * '''Zoolingualism: '''She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals who take a strong liking to her. * '''Levitation: She is frequently seen meditating, when she’s in this state she quickly floats into the air which allows her to Levitate. * Aura Reading: '''Cindy is also well known for having the ability to read people's auras. * '''Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms. It works just like Peter’s Web Fluid, but can also be woven into clothing. She releases her organic webbing through her fingertips. * Superhuman Tracking: Due to her and Peter being bit by the same spider, Silk can find and sense Spider-Man anywhere Weaknesses * Lack of Skill: '''She May have more advanced powers then Spider-Man, She’s not as good with using a lot of her abilities. * '''Lack of Strength: She gained super strength but it is not that strong compared to other super natural beings. Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Avengers Academy Category:Spiderverse